Verdad o reto?
by Kokoro-13
Summary: Matsumoto reune a Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Karin, Grimmjow, Urahara y Yoruichi para un juego de verdad o reto! Que pasara en el inocente encuentro? Seguira siendo "inocente"? Ichigo x Rukia-Karin x Toshiro-Yoruichi x Kisuke-Grimmjow x Matsumoto-Ishida x Orihime. CAP 4 5 UP! Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no esta bajo mi propiedad, pertenece a Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Verdad o reto?**

**Capítulo 1: Comienza el juego.**

El sol que anunciaba la mañana entraba por una fina abertura en las ventanas de la tienda de cierto hombre rubio. De repente se escuchó un grito lo que hizo que aquel hombre saltara de la cama y se levantara de un tirón.

-Kisuke!-gritaba una mujer de cabello negro y piel morena.

-Yoruichi…-el hombre al instante reconoció esa voz y se vistió rápidamente para salir a encontrarse con su amiga.

Una vez afuera divisó a la mujer que lo saludaba agitando en el aire una de sus manos de un lado al otro. Yoruichi había venido, eso no era extraño, lo raro era la hora a la que se había aparecido pues en ese momento eran las 7:30 a.m. y ella cargada de energías estaba presente en la tienda de Urahara.

-Yoruichi, que haces aquí a esta hora?-preguntó el hombre con su voz serena de siempre.

-Hola Kisuke, estoy aquí porque venia a decirte que nos han invitado a jugar un juego de verdad o reto!-exclamó eufórica la mujer mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Un juego de verdad o reto?-lo pensó por un segundo y al instante recordó el juego.

-Si, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Karin, Grimmjow, Ishida y Orihime estarán presentes, me dijeron que te avise así también venias!

-Bien, donde están todos?-fijó su mirada en la mujer que comenzó a correr, el la siguió a su mismo paso y cuando estuvo a su lado ella habló.

-Están en la plaza, vayámonos!

Al llegar a la plaza luego de correr por unos minutos vieron a todos sus amigos sentados sobre un gran mantel con canastas y demás cosas para un picnic. Se ubicaron de la siguiente manera: Ichigo estaba sentado al lado de Rukia, al lado de ella se encontraba la voluptuosa mujer, Matsumoto Rangiku. A su lado el hombre de cabello celeste, Grimmjow. Junto a el estaba el frío Toushiro Hitsugaya seguido por la hermana del peli-naranja, Karin. Junto a ella estaba la ojigris, Orihime Inoue y a su lado el peli-azul de anteojos, Uryu Ishida.

-Bueno, ya que todos están aquí ahora supongo que podemos comenzar-dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba que algo tramaba.

Los presentes guardaron silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-Como nadie se postuló para ser el que comience yo lo haré-exclamó y anexó-. Rukia, verdad o reto?

La chica de ojos onix quedó congelada, sabía que eligiera lo que eligiera la perjudicaría, después de todo, Matsumoto de seguro maquinaba algo como para haber juntado a todos en un juego. Tomó coraje y respondió.

-Elijo verdad-soltó junto con toda la valentía que había reunido preparándose para ver que alocada cosa le preguntaría la voluptuosa mujer.

* * *

**Bueno, si alguien leyo mi perfil sabra porque es tan corto, como sea, para los que no lo hicieron lo aclarare:**

**1-Es un fic que escribi en mi celular y jamas espere publicarlo, solo lo hare ya que me sirve para tener mas tiempo mientras trabajo en el fic: _Intenta salvarme _que publicare pronto.**

**2-No tendra demasiados cap, creo que solo 5 o 6.**

**3-Como dije, el unico proposito que tiene es ser de ayuda para la creacion del fic _Intenta salvarme. _La sinopsis esta en mi perfil por si quieren saber de que tratara.**

**Nos vemos! Dentro de unos minutos u horas publicare los demas caps jeje.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Verdad o reto?**

**Capitulo 2: La verdad de Rukia y el proceso seductivo de Yoruichi.**

Rukia contestó verdad y todos guardaron silencio esperando a que la mujer de cabellos naranja y gran delantera dictara la pregunta. Ella quedó pensativa pues quería eclipsar con su pregunta, luego de fundir su cerebro pensando se le ocurrió algo.

-Muy bien! Ya se que preguntar!-gritó eufórica a lo que todos pusieron una cara de miedo, aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Rangiku de seguro se traía algo entre manos y sus amigos, conociéndola, sabían que ella era capas de avergonzar y humillar a la persona mas fría, a Rukia no le esperaba nada bueno, era su victima.

-Pregunta de una vez Rangiku-musitó por lo bajo pero fue oída por ella.

-Hmph, cuando debas responder la pregunta se te quitara ese enojo-soltoo ella y anexó-muy bien, te parece lindo en tanto a físico y personalidad Kurosaki Ichigo?-sonrió al decir eso y espero su respuesta.

La ronda de amigos estaba en silencio, dos de las personas esperaban ansiosas la respuesta de Rukia mientras ella seguía aún en silencio con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Ichigo y Rangiku esperaban con gran intriga la respuesta de la Kuchiki y por fin luego de la corta espera que parecieron años, ella habló.

-Si...-soltó sonrojada en un tono apenas audible y con su cabeza y ojos hacia un costado, el sonrojo creció ya hora se notaba un rojo más vivo.

-Rukia…-se oyó decir en un suspiro por parte del pelinaranja que también se había sonrojado. Estaba feliz de que ella pensara eso de el pero no iba a admitirlo, intento ocultar el sonrojo y volvió a poner su cara normal.

-Genial, es tu turno, vamos elige a alguien-dijo una sonriente Matsumoto.

Rukia lo pensó por unos segundo y eligió a Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi, verdad o reto?!-gritó mientras apuntaba a la mujer que la miraba sorprendida.

-Reto por supuesto-contestó con una sonrisa esperando ver que reto le haría la joven Kuchiki.

La joven de cabello azabache pensó unos segundos al igual que lo había echo Rangiku. El silencio abundaba hasta que en la mente de Rukia se presentó una gran idea y con ella en mente rompió la afonía.

-Lo tengo-dijo pensando en su idea y agregó-tendrás cinco minutos para seducir a Urahara, si logras que este se sonroje pasas el reto.

Las caras de todos fueron de sorpresa, en especial las de Yoruichi y Kisuke que quedaron viéndose.

-Gran reto Rukia!-levantó el pulgar hacia arriba Matsumoto señalándola.

-Esperas que haga eso? Enserio?-preguntó asombrada Yoruichi.

-Púes si, es un reto, debes cumplirlo.

-Bien, empieza a contar niña-Yoruichi se paró y se dirigió hacia la persona a su lado, Urahara.

Una vez frente a el, desabrocho dos de los pequeños botones que cerraban su camisa dejando ver la raya que dividía sus pechos, unos centímetros de su corpiño y un poco mas de piel. El hombre se sonrojo un poco al ver eso pero nadie lo noto así que ella prosiguió. Kisuke se encontraba arrodillado con ambas piernas juntas, ella aprovecho eso para apoyar una pierna de cada lado y sentarse sobre las rodillas del "sombrero loco". En un segundo y con un movimiento muy veloz lo tiró al piso quedando el acostado y ella sentada encima. Fue poco a poco apoyándose sobre el abdomen del hombre y acercando su cara mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron prácticamente juntos ella dio un suave beso en la mejilla de Urahara lo que provocó que el color rojo que antes estaba casi invisible se tornara ahora de un fuerte rojo vivo, lo cual todos notaron y aplaudieron. Así es, Kisuke Urahara había caído en las redes seductivas de Yoruichi.

Al oír eso, la mujer seductora y el hombre seducido se levantaron y volvieron a sentarse como antes. Rukia sonrió y dijo.

-Muy bien Yoruichi! Ahora escoge a alguien.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo cap! Ahora, contestación a reviews:**

**Tamayuki Terrorist: Jeje, no lo publique ayer porque salimos a comer y llegue con mucho sueño y bueno, me dormí!**

**Aria221: No puedo creer que alguien haya leido mi perfil! Estoy muy feliz :D. Espero que te guste este segundo cap!**

**Loen: Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el cap 2!**

**Emilia-chan: Me alegra que te paresca buena! Jeje, espero que te guste lo que pasa en el cap :)**

**AS Carabajal: Ojla te guste y paresca interesante como el anterior! Nos vemos y besos para vos tambien!**

**Eso es todo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Si Bleach fuera mió ya seria un Shojo con HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, IshiHime, MatsuGrimm, YoruHara etc. Pero como no lo es me veo aquí escribiendo. Pertenece a Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Verdad o reto?**

**Capitulo 3: Tu sabor y un dulce olor a manzana.**

Yoruichi no lo dudó ni un segundo y prácticamente sin pensarlo pronunció el nombre de la persona seleccionada.

-Matsumoto Rangiku!

Las personas presentes lanzaron una mirada hacia la mujer elegida que no estaba tan asombrada por haber sido seleccionada.

-Reto -habló ella mirando a Yoruichi.

-Excelente, como ya esperaba que eligieras eso te lo diré rápidamente -la mujer se paró y con su dedo índice indicó una botella de jugo.

Todos miraron la botella de jugo de manzana que señalaba y luego volvieron a dirigir su mirada a Yoruichi para que explicara el reto de Rangiku.

-Lo que debes hacer es… -hizo una pausa para dar intriga y siguió -debes volcar jugo de manzana en el abdomen de Grimmjow y luego lamerlo hasta que se acabe -dijo con tono pervertido y espero su respuesta.

-Hmph, estaba bien, después de todo es solo un reto -dijo Matsumoto y tomó la botella de jugo para dirigirse hacia su victima.

Una vez ahí se sentó frente a Grimmjow y le indicó que se quitara la camiseta.

-Quítate la camiseta Grimmjow!

-Si si, ya lo hago -contestó el y soltó una leve risita.

Una vez que la camisa estuvo fuera del camino, la voluptuosa mujer comenzó a derramar el jugo sobre el muy marcado abdomen que poseía el hombre de cabello celeste. Cuando el jugo estuvo completamente volcado, inclinó su cabeza hasta el comienzo de la cintura y con suaves movimientos por parte de su lengua y labios iba dejando atrás las gotas de jugo de manzana que bañaban al hombre que en ese momento estaba sonrojado por la cercanía de Rangiku. Pasaron algunos minutos y aquella escena llegó a su fin, Grimmjow estaba prácticamente seco y los labios de ella muy mojados de jugo.

-Eres muy buena haciéndolo Rangiku -susurró Grimmjow a la nombrada mujer que lo había estado mimando con las caricias de su lengua.

Ella rió por lo bajo para que solo el pudiera oírla y así fue.

De nuevo le tocaba escoger a la mujer pelianaranjada y al igual que Yoruichi sin pensarlo dijo.

-Ishida, verdad o reto?

* * *

**Oh se! El tercer cap! Ademas, ya tengo casi terminado el primer cap de _Intenta salvarme _y un song-fic HitsuKarin! De verdad este fic me esta ayudando jeje! Nos vemos!**

**PD: Me quedo cortito pero es que cuando lo escribi tenia sueño y mi imaginacion estaba por el suelo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, el fic si es mió y yo debería estar estudiando para Ciencias porque mañana tengo lección oral pero ni modo!_

* * *

_**Verdad o reto?**_

**Capitulo 4:El peso de los pechos**

-Reto claro -dijo el peliazul acomodándose los lentes.

Rangiku esperaba esa respuesta por parte de el y al instante dijo el reto que había estado pensado.

-Perfecto... -soltó sonriente, pero esa sonrisa todos conocían muy bien, esa era la sonrisa pervertida de Matsumoto-. Tienes que...pesar los pechos de Orihime con tus manos y decirnos cuanto crees que pesan!-prosiguió y pronunció aquellas palabras con su tono lujurioso.

Los allí presentes como en veces anteriores miraron sorprendidos, el inocente juego de verdad o reto se había convertido en un juego para parejas calientes, dirigieron la mirada a la inocente Inoue que algo sonrojada dijo:

-Esta...bien, de-después de to-todo es un reto, no?-nerviosa pronunció aquellas palabras y lanzo una sonrisa a quien debía realizarlo.

-Si, su-supongo que si es solo un reto no importa-aclaró Ishida.

Ishida se acerco a Orihime nervioso y lentamente fue acercando sus manos a los pechos de la pelianaranjada, ella solo esperaba que las manos del inteligente del grupo se posaran en su delantera y de un segundo a otro eso ocurrió. Las grandes manos de Uryu ahora estaban sobre ella y levantaron un poco los pechos de la chica con broches celestes para pesarlos con sus manos. Luego de unos segundos de haber estado levantándolos y bajándolos los apretó un poco lo que causo un sonrojo y un gemido apenas audible por parte de Orihime.

Los demás miraban anonadados la escena atentos, después de unos minutos Uryu soltó los pechos de Inoue, se acomodo los lentes y prosiguió a hablar.

-Basado en lo que he sentido a partir de tocar los pe-fue interrumpido por Ichigo que dijo; ''por favor Uryu, saltéate tu método científico y dinos ya la respuesta!''

-Bien tranquilo zanahoria-dijo moviendo sus manos en modo de ''stop'' indicándole que se calme.

-Como sea, los pechos de Inoue pesan...-hizo una pausa y se sonrojo.-Creo que unos 2 o 2,30 kilos...

El círculo dirigió su mirada hacia la pelianaranjada que contesto.

-S-si, eso pesan-contestó bajando la mirada para que no se note su sonrojo.

Luego de mucho tiempo de no hablar, Karin miro a Ishida y pregunto:

-Y bien, a quien eliges Uryu?

El peliazul lo medito unos segundos y tuvo una gran idea, algo que de seguro a nadie se le había ocurrido.

* * *

**Cuarto cap se! Bueno, me retrase porque se me rompio mi net y es donde yo hacia todo. Por suerte consegui una forma de no perder todos los datos y seguir usandola: la tv. Por la grandisima suerte y gracias a Kami-sama lo unico que se rompio fue la pantalla (lo mas caro, eso e lo unico que me caga) entonces, conecto con un cable y veo desde la tele-en este momento escribo viendo la tele-jeje.**

**Contestacion a review: (Gracias por comentar! Ciertamente, jamas espere que este fic ustara tanto)**

** : _Jeje, a ellos no les hare nada pervertido ya que me cuesta imaginarlos asi, ademas solo tienen 14 en mi historia jeje. Pero igual, digamos que les dare un hermoso momento!_**

**Bueno, una aclaracion sobre el fic _Intenta salvarme:_**_ No se cuando vaya a publicar el proximo capitulo ya que aun no lo empece y estoy algo sea, por mientras seguire con este jeje, lo seguro es que lo publicare pero mas o menos dentro de unos dias, todavia debo empezarlo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Como son las 5:35 de la mañana y yo estoy publicando esto, no se me dan ganas de inventar una loca oración que diga que Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo blablabla._

* * *

**Verdad o reto?**

**Capitulo 5: Reto de grupo**

-Mmm, no escojo a nadie... -todos los miraron y esperaron a que siga hablando-. No lo hago porque, los elijo a todos los chicos!

Volvieron a mirarlo con cara extraña y el chico de anteojos reaccionó ante eso y comenzó a explicar.

-Bien, le diré a cada uno un reto y deben cumplirlo.

Todos asintieron, claro que jamás esperando lo que iba a seguir.

-Kurosaki Ichigo! -gritó mientras señalaba al nombrado adolescente.-Tu debes...darle un beso a Rukia!

Quedaron atónitos ante aquel reto, Ichigo no se precipitó pues al instante se le ocurrió algo que no lo metería en una situación tan incomoda y, en cierto sentido seguía al pie del reto.

-Bien-dijo y se posó frente a la Kuchiki que lo miraba asombrada y sonrojada.

Bajo su cara a la altura de la cabeza de la ojivioleta y lentamente fue acercándose a sus labios, llegó un momento en que sus respiraciones chocaban y prácticamente se oían los latidos del corazón del otro. Ichigo se acercó un poco más y al estar a un milímetro de los labios de Rukia movió su cabeza hacia un costado y clavó en la mejilla izquierda de la Kuchiki un dulce beso que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. Rukia bajo su cara para evitar que los demás vean el sonrojo y Uryu dijo:

-Oye, ese no era el reto!

-A que te refieres, tu dijiste que le diera un beso y eso hice, jamás especificaste en que parte debía hacerlo -soltó Ichigo con su típico ceño fruncido.

-Hmph, el reto era un beso en los labios.

Matsumoto se apresuro a hablar.

-Ishida, Ichigo tiene razón, tu jamás aclaraste nada –era raro que Matsumoto hubiera dicho eso, pero se le habían dado de golpe unas terribles ganas de interferir…

-Bien-dijo Ishida en un tono algo molesto.

-Como sea, el siguiente es para...-dijo e hizo el típico sonido de baterías con si teléfono, una ves que terminó continuó hablando-. Hitsugaya Toushiro!

El chico peliblanco quedo con la tez igual que su cabello, pálida, no se esperaba eso, después de todo, la mayor parte del juego el no había echo ni dicho nada. Es como si Ishida tramara algo contra el…

-Tu reto es... -se paró y acercó al oído del chico. Luego, susurró-. *Debes declarártele frente a todos a la persona que te gusta...-dicho esto, soltó una leve risita y se separo del ojiturquesa.

Hitsugaya quedo atónito y sin habla, luego de unos segundos de no mostrar reacción alguna, se puso en frente de Karin Kurosaki y, con su mayor valentía dijo:

-Karin...me gustas -cuando terminó de decir esa oración en ambas caras enfrentadas se noto un gran sonrojo, el peliazul viendo la escena dijo:

-El reto de Toushiro era declarársele a la persona que le gusta...lo hizo muy bien -dijo riendo.

El peliblanco aun enfrente de Karin al oír eso se enrojeció mas y juntando mucho valor-de nuevo- se abalanzó sobre ella clavándole un suave beso inexperto que Karin correspondió, su corazón latía muy rápido pero no le importaba que ella lo sienta, no le importaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera que los demás los estén mirando, el solo quería seguir unido y ser uno con la persona que ama. De repente en medio de tan dulce escena se oyó un muy fuerte grito.

-Toshiro maldito pervertido de las nieves! No toques a mi hermana! -gritó a todo pulmón Ichigo y Hitsugaya-sabiendo lo que le esperaba-comenzó a correr mientras el pelinaranja iba hacia el para probablemente...matarlo.

La persecución duro varios minutos, los dos adolescentes corrían por todo el parque. Mientras tanto, en la tez de cierta chica de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color se divisaba una hermosa sonrisa semi-eclipsada por sus finos dedos que acariciaban sus labios recordando aquel hermoso momento.

* * *

_Por fin lo subí Es que bueno, no tenia ganas ayer de hacerlo y morí ante los brazos del Dios del noninoni (sueño) y bueno... Como siempre, yo soy madrugadora-me levanto a las 5-asi que luego de levantarme y bañarme se me ocurrio publicar el cap jeje!_

_**Gracias a todos lo que siguieron la historia y les ha gustado! Tenia planeado-desde que la escribi en mi cel, osea hace un monton-darle una secuela y que en ella, las parejas si muestren mas afecto, pero, por eso les pregunto...Quieren una secuela de Verdad o reto?!**_

Ahora si, tengo otra peticion, tambien tenia pensado hacer un fic parecido a este pero con otras parejas asi que diganme que parejas les gustan por mas crack que sean! (Olvidense del HitsuHina y del IchiHime porque no puedo escribir de ellos, como dije, Hinamori no me cae bien y Orihime pertenece a Ishida)

**Sobre el fic: Intenta salvarme. Bueno, me estoy tardando en actualizar ya que aun no he comenzado el cap. Ni siquiera se cuando vaya a hacerlo ya que estoy planeando todo en mi cabeza y quiero que quede genial, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos! Bye!**


End file.
